


One Two Three

by thefollyoftwo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, ficlets and feelings, so au i cant seem to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefollyoftwo/pseuds/thefollyoftwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collections of Hannibal, Bedelia and some things small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> twelve weeks. Bedelia still fought to keep her eyes opened and Hannibal watched her.

 

 

The night was calm, only the faint pitter-patter of the rain was heard in the dimly lit of his bedroom. _Their bedroom_. No matter how many days, months, or perhaps years they had had spent time together or anything together, yet word _ours_ still felt strange in his tongue.

 

Gentle hush and soft hums captured his attention to the person in his bed. In _their bed_.

 

"Hey, none of that." He heard her whispers.

 

Hannibal walked closer to the bed, witnessing the tiny creature was fussing about in her arms. Delicate hands soothed the tiny creature's whimper in a magical way just as they soothed vulnerable beings in the most twisted and sickening way quite some time ago.

 

But not today.

 

Today the hands offered warmth and gentlest touch. Much like they did every night even before the little ones came in to the world.

 

Hannibal sat beside the woman with the tiny creature in her arms. Blessed with a sight that he swore he never seen something so meaningful before.

 

He saw her fight to keep her eyes opened.

 

"You should have just let me give him the bottle." He scooted closer.

 

"You know he never settles for that thing. Not like her." She glanced to the tiny one dressed in yellow footsie, sleeping soundly in the safe of her own wooden cradle.

 

His eyes followed to where she glanced, smiling. Then back to look at the sight of the boy’s cherubic hand patting against his mother's chest as he nursed contently.

 

"Picky." He muttered, half-smiling.

 

"Can you blame him." Even in her sleepy state she could still raise one of her eyebrows at him. Her tone was implying directly as where the child's behaviour was inherited from.

 

"He's so hungry," Hannibal ran his index finger over the thick sandy blonde hair the little one's posessed. It was a few shades darker than the other one’s hair, he noted. She had her mother’s shade, while her brown orbs’ were his. But they both had her colouring.

 

"Hmm. He skipped his feeding this evening." Bedelia nodded sleepily as she tried to surpress a yawn. "Went straight to bed."

 

Soft smile crept on Hannibal's face as he watched how their son was suckling greedily from his mother's breast. He lifted one chubby arm to reach his father's chin as his blue eyes looked up at his. _Il a les yeux de sa mère_ , he remembered a woman said the words when they walked around the small city of south France they infrequently went to. He too still could remember the annoyed look Bedelia flashed, when the woman playfully touched the hand of the little boy’s in her arms. She knew the woman meant no harm or anything, but Bedelia was _Bedelia_.

 

The smile on his face went bigger as he now kissed the tiny little fingers. Soft gurgles escaped the child's lips, making him chuckled.

 

"Now Theo, don't try to talk when you are eating." He tried to sound stern but the child kept cooing, ignoring his father's warn.

 

From the corner of his eyes Hannibal could see Bedelia smiled with her eyes now closed.


	2. Like Never Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the things that weren't supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something old that i dusted off from my vault. might write more :) . and i hope you enjoy. x

 

"It kicks" He said in awe, gently pressing his hand even more to the bare skin just below her belly button. 

  
  
It was rather unlikely of him to get so worked up and excited over such little thing. But with Hannibal, everything that involved _this_ was never such a little thing. 

  
  
"Well one of them just did." Bedelia rubbed her six-month-old pregnant bump. She still had a couple of  months to go but her body was exhausted already. Her ankles were swollen, her thighs and arms were bigger, and her breasts were so tender that she found it almost hurting when she slept on her side. 

  
It wasn't like she detested this pregnancy, she just wished things were easier, even though Bedelia was fully aware that nothing was ever easy when it came to living with Hannibal—let alone having his children. 

 

Hannibal smiled feeling the flutter of the baby's kick once more. They were seated at the top of their bed, with his back propped against the headboard and Bedelia's against his chest. 

 

It's unnerving, calming as much as rather terrifying at how they engaged in such intimate way over the past year. They both knew that the professional line between them was crossed since he crawled that night into her bed. And the lines were vanished once there's a child— _children_ between them now. 

 

Bedelia often wondered if she should feel happy or horrified. Perhaps both were the most possible words to describe. 

 

He took her _L'Occitane_ body balm from the nightstand and applied some in his hand before moisturising it over her uncovered abdomen. His touch was gentle, delicate and affectionate as how Hannibal’s touch always was. But Bedelia would never kid herself to think that it was all an act of love. Love for his children, might be. 

 

But for her? With him it was always such a tricky situation.

 

 _He didn't love me_ , the words whispered themselves to her ears. 

 

"Does your back still hurt?" He said, softly rubbing his warm and moisturised palm against the skin of her lower stomach. 

 

"It always hurts" Bedelia closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure his hands gave to her aching body. They were always good, his hands. 

 

Hannibal frowned a little. He knew having twins were tough, and not to mention that Bedelia had such petite body, so it was twice harder for her to adjust. He brought his hands to her lower back and massaging it slowly. It earned him a relieve moan from her, which he was satisfied with. 

 

In all honesty, Hannibal never thought of having children in all his life. Even the faintest idea of it never did cross his mind. But when she came to him and told him the very two words, it all changed his life. It wasn't likely to have the firstborn at his age, but it wasn't unpleasant or unheard of either. And they were _having two instead of one_.   
  
  
  
He kissed the lavender scented and soft skin of her shoulder and neck, making her tilting her neck to the side, wanting for more. Slow painful chaste kisses he kept planting as his hands now back to her stomach and drew up and up to the swell below her breasts. He grazed his teeth against her jugular that a moan escaped her lips. 

 

The kisses went further to her jaw and chin, until Bedelia finally captured his lips in a tender kiss. 

 

Once they pulled away she looked up at him. The blues were bore into his browns, it was almost impossible to contain her lips from wanting to slip out the things that she wasn’t sure she allowed. 

 

" _Fais-moi l'amour_." She whispered. For the first time since they met years ago, he saw something honest from her. Her eyes glistened he didn't know whether it was from her arousal or wanting to cry. 

 

He took her very tenderly that night. Hoping she knew it was all sincere, every part of it.

 


	3. The Woman in the Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a picture and a pair of strange eyes.

**The Woman in the Picture**

 

 

He knew he didn’t need to be _there_ right now, or at least not until an hour later. But today, he didn't feel like going to his office first just to meet Dr. Bloom, only that they'd meet there later on. So Will Graham made a U turn and chose to just go straight to Dr. Lecter's house where he and Alana were going to consult a case at.

  
  
Will had met Hannibal Lecter a few times. The psychiatrist was quite strange in his opinion. Not necessarily bad, just out of the ordinary. He was calm, _too calm_ sometimes for Will when he was consulted into a crime scene. 

  
  
He stepped into the porch, quite amazed at how big the house was. Will then rang the bell and waited, jogged in his feet slightly to keep warm from the winter cold. 

  
  
"Will," Hannibal opened the door. "I thought the consult was at 11?" 

 

"Yes. I was just on my way to the office but figured out I'd come here first and just waited for Dr. Bloom here," He could tell by the look of it the doctor was quite amused. "If that doesn’t become a problem for you though"

 

"No of course," He smiled, opening the door wider for him to come. "Please come in." 

 

Will made his way to the office as Hannibal went to bring some drink. He came back with a tray of fresh pot coffee before excused himself for a moment. 

In the meantime, Will busied himself looking at some things on Dr. Lecter's desk. There were no pictures of children or family, so he assumed perhaps he lived alone. But a picture of a blonde woman captured Will's eyes, _the only picture on his desk_. He took the wooden-framed picture, observing it closer. The woman was looking down to her left, smiling as her whitish blonde hair cascading half her face. He couldn't make out the face clearly but just by the glimpse of it, she was beautiful. 

 

He put back the picture and went to the bookshelf. Will Graham thought he was hearing things, but truly, there were voices in the room. He looked around and found no one was here, until he noticed the slight opened door by the last shelf. He knew it was probably rude but he couldn't help himself to glance from the gap. And with how Hannibal Lecter always seemed to be such a private person, it made this very much tempting to seek for whatever it was. 

 

He heard a woman's voice, soft and gentle woman's voice, talking few words in french. Will cursed himself a bit for not paying too much attention in french class when he was still studying. All he could make out was _s'il tu plaît_ and that was uttered through Hannibal's lips. He tried to open the door just a little bit wider as he heard the woman chuckled softly. 

 

Not even in the wildest dream, Will would picture Hannibal as a very affectionate person. Yet here he was, witnessing how he circled his arms around the woman's waist from behind, how he delicately kissed her neck and spoke against her skin. It was so intimate for him to witness that Will somehow felt he had violated their privacy. 

 

He didn't know if it was, but he assumed it was the blonde woman from the picture, even though he still couldn't make out her face. 

 

"Go back to your guest, you know it's rude to keep people waiting." The woman said, trying to free herself from his embrace. The couple then walked out of the room and Will quickly made himself to sit back quietly. 

 

 

"Will" He heard the door opened. "I apologise to keep you waiting." 

 

"It's alright Dr. Lecter" Will looked up and saw the doctor was not alone this time, he brought a woman with him. _The blonde woman in the picture_ , he said to himself. 

 

"Will, this is my wife," Hannibal smiled brightly. "Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier." 

 

 

To say he was amazed wasn't quite justified. He was baffled by the fact that Hannibal Lecter was tied to someone and how his beautiful wife looked like she was expecting, by the slight bump he could made of beneath the maroon coloured dress. 

 

"Hello" The female doctor reached out her hand, flashing a disarming smile. Her baby blue eyes filled with something bizzare, something that he couldn’t quite put a finger on and they captivated him all the more so. 

 

"Hello, Doctor." Slight clumsily Will shook her hand in greeting manner. "Pleasure to meet you." 

 

 _This is getting interesting_ , he smiled, thinking to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unexpected thing is that i really enjoyed writing from twitchy lil' will's eyes


	4. Say It Once, Say It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the things that are late to be written.

**Say it Once, Say it Again**

 

 

_Bedelia Frances Du Maurier_ , as her mother calls her whenever she's in trouble. She can feel her mother's voice in her head right now, about to scold her for something that she has told not to do.

 

His eyes are so dark, much much darker than they usually are. His warm hands are touching all over her curves, finding particular parts that are sensitive to his touch. A smirk appears on his face when she gasps as his fingers slip inside her silk underwear. Hannibal removes them easily and touches her and touches her again until she is all wet from her arousal. She's about to sit up, to undress him and treats him the same as he does her but his hand stops her midway.

 

"It's about you." He whispers in her ear, kissing her cheek.

 

Whimpers and moans soon fill her bedroom as Hannibal's two thick fingers slip inside her warm slick tunnel. Deeper and deeper, trying to find the right spot that will make her sees stars.

 

"Ah," A cry tumbles from her lips as he touches the slight rough of the roof of her intimate part. She can feel his smile against her skin before shifting her eyes to meet his darkened and lust-hunger ones.

 

"Grab the headboard, Bedelia" says Hannibal.

 

She grips the iron board and begins to feel a great pressure of her arousal from the pit of her stomach. Without warning, Hannibal rams his fingers into her in a quicker pace. He curls them inside, resulting in her to arch her hips and screams his name.

 

"Oh, Hannibal, Oh—Ahh" Her knuckles turn white as she grips the board fiercely. And she gushes, and gushes out to his palm.

 

He finally withdraws his hands. Hannibal licks his two fingers clean, tasting her distinguish flavour. He’s giving her time to come down as he now slips off her straps of her nightgown aside to expose her full breasts. He then latches on her right nipple and gets a whimper in return.

 

As Bedelia's esctasy starts to fade away, she looks down and caresses her lover's hair before detaching him from her breast and she flips them over.

 

"Feisty," He smirks, kissing her arm. "I like that."

 

Hannibal sits up and Bedelia is half-kneeling against him, making her to appear taller. Her smile matches his as she closes the gap between them, kissing his lips. He kisses her with the same ardour and his hands grip her ass as she sinks herself down, taking him in her.

 

Both lovers groan at the friction. Their breath start to get laboured, the pace they have set goes quicker, the moves get deeper and harder. Hannibal kisses her collarbone up to her cheek and the corner of her mouth, an act that is so tender it makes Bedelia’s heart aches.

 

"I love you," Whispers him. He always does. And he always says the three words during sex, or before she flees into dreams at night, and when he has to part with her at the airport—flying across the country.

 

But she hasn't said it back. She doesn't know if she should—or can.

 

"Come, come for me." Says her instead. She clenches her walls and Hannibal grips her waist firmly. He thrusts into her deeper and harder, taking her with him to climb the same peak they're about to reach.

 

Bedelia's mind swims. She feels as if her bones start to break, leaving her body limp. A luster catches her azure eyes from the white sapphire and gold circle ringed around her finger. That is the last thing she sees before she lost herself to the highest peak, scratching his back.

 

Bedelia faintly hears her name tumbles from her soon-to-be husband's lips before she feels hot liquid bathing her inside. And they both lost.

 

 

_Do not falter and fall in love, my dear_. She remembers her mother's words as clear as the day just as she slips into her slumber in that moonless night.

 

 

**…**

 

 

 

"Three weeks away," He says, smiling. "I'll be waiting." Hannibal kisses her forehead and grabs his leather suitcase in hand.

 

Before she can restrain herself, Bedelia wraps her arms around him, buries her face into the warmth of his chest. She knows the act is so unlikely of her and it must have taken him back for then he drops his suitcase on the floor. But he hugs her back.

 

"Bedelia, are you alright?" Low chuckle slips from his lips as he asks softly. His hand feels so tender caressing her golden hair.

 

She wants to say it that she can feel the words at the tip of her tongue. But her mother's voice is still echoing in her mind, in her ears, every where.

 

"Mhmm," Detaching her arms from his embrace, she nods. "Have a safe flight." She stands on her tip toe and kisses his lips sweetly.

 

Hannibal grins and shakes his head in amusement. She smiles in return before watching him gone; flying off Heathrow, leaving her.

 

 

**…**

 

 

 

 

"Hey it's me." She presses the phone in her ear, biting her lip. "You left your journal on my stand" Smile appears on her face as looks at the black leather book. "Call me once you're landed."

 

It feels so easy to slip in, but she doesn't know how hard it is to glue it back if it's broken one day. The only thing Bedelia knows is right in that very moment, her mother's words aren't echoing around her anymore.

 

"I love you." Softly she says. And her heart aches at how true the words are.

 

 

 

 

He never calls back, the words never reaches to his hear, as the plane never makes it back to Baltimore. _What if_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think that those two people that can't be together make the best tales. or maybe i'm just melancholy.


	5. Naming Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't sleep and they talked about tiny little things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is your easter egg! enjoy the fluff while it lasts! *im sorry that doesn't sound like good thing*

**Naming Them**

 

 

 

He couldn't sleep.

 

He had closed his eyes numerous times and for what felt like forever but still, the sleepiness wouldn't come. He turned from his side to his other side, finding her back was to him.   
  
Bedelia had been restless for few days, so he held the temptation to hug her closer to him in case it'd woke her up from her sleep.   
  
He stared at her back, studying and realising how her small waistline had expanded now due to her carrying his children. Few days ago he had felt one of the babies kicked for the first time. Then he felt it again when they were sitting on the couch, and once again during their bath tonight.   
  
He felt giddy, excited and nervous at the thought that in few months’ time, his children would arrive. But could he really have it though, taking care of two innocent little human being.   
  
"Stop thinking, Hannibal." He heard her annoyed sigh. Hannibal smiled and amused at how she knew him all too well for her own good.  
  
"I should have known better you’d get into my head" He lowly teased, still tempted to hug her and pulled her closer to him.   
  
"I'm your psychiatrist"   
  
"You _were_ mine. I think we've crossed that barrier now haven't we?" He reached out and played with her blonde hair instead. It had grown thicker, shinier and he loved it all the more so.

 

"Why can't you sleep?" Bedelia turned around to her other side, facing him. She asked as her eyes half closed.   
  
"I was thinking—" he paused, curling his fingers around her golden locks. "If I’m cut out for this parenting thing."   
  
At his answered, she opened her eyes. "That isn't like you." Half-smiling. "You are always certain of yourself. But I share the feeling." She let out a sigh before brought her hand to trace the silk collar line of his shirt. "Bringing a human being into life is a big responsibility, and we're bringing two at once. It changes everything. But no parents are ever ready."   
  
"Do you think we fit for this?" He asked, looking at her eyes. He saw there was a slight doubt in them, for whatever it was.   
  
"Do you think we don't?" Her asking was so low he almost couldn't hear it.   
  
"I think we fit for _anything_ but _this_." He smiled. "But we are parents, sooner or later."   
  
She smiled back with her eyes now closed. Hannibal finally scooted closer and kissed the crown of her head. His kisses went further down to her eyebrows, nose, cheeks till he reached her very soft lips.   
  
"Have you thought of any names?" His lips moved against her forehead with every word.   
  
Bedelia went still in his arms, "I have actually. But we still don’t know the sex of the other one yet."   
  
Hannibal smiled, remembering the visit to Bedelia's obstetrician a few weeks ago. The doctor said one was a boy and the other was seemed likely to hide.   
  
"What is it?" He asked.   
  
She held her breath before opened her eyes and uttered, "Theodore."   
  
_Theodore_. Hannibal tasted the name in his tongue. It was slight old-fashioned yet strong and refined, much like Bedelia.   
  
"Gift of God." He whispered the meaning of the name.   
  
They both were aware none of them were religious. They were sinners, too sly and even too wretched for the world itself. Yet, there would come such little innocent souls in between and as twisted as it sounded, Bedelia referred him as a blessing.  


  


…   


 

_(few months later)_

__  
  
"You won't put her down, will you" He heard her soft voice not far from where he'd been standing on. Her voice sounded so low and tired from the twelve hours she had spent during the excruciating labour.   
  
Hannibal smiled, looking down at the tiny little thing wrapped in white blanket in his arms. She had fair thin hair, pink lips, tiny button nose and rouge cheeks that were so tempted for him to kiss.   
  
"Have you thought of any names for her?" She asked from the bed with their little Theo was still having his feeding.  
  
He walked closer to the bed and sat down beside her waist. The child yawned, her tiny mouth opened and forming into the shape of 'o'. Her eyes then flutter opened, revealing blue rings in each one of them. Hannibal’s eyes glistened from witnessing his own flesh and blood cradled in his arms.  
  
"Linnéa" He whispered as the child closed her eyes again at the soft voice of her father's.  
  
Bedelia straightened up carefully, her slight winced from the labour pain went unnoticed by Hannibal whose eyes never left their daughter. Smile grazed on her face at the very thought.   
  
"Twinflower," this time, she whispered the meaning of the name between them.

 


	6. Goodnight Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the things he did and the one that she hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think it's safe to say this is the last installment for this ficlets... compilations?? eh. anyway i might write more ficlets again (ones where there will be no children involved. i think i have made my peace with this au in this chapter) 
> 
> thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and all the virtual loves despite hundred of mistakes im dead sure i have made. they are all much appreciated and mean a lot to me! i hope you enjoy this last one :) xx

**Goodnight Moon**

 

 

"Uh-gain! Uh-gain!" Theo showed his ear-to-ear grin. His hands tried to reach out for the red baby watering can in his father's hold. 

  
"Sit still," Hannibal told the child. The boy waited patiently with his toothy grin plastered on his face and closed both his eyes, anticipating of what to come. As his father poured down the water over his head, he giggled all the way through, splashing the water around. 

 

"Does ‘Néa want some too?" He asked his daughter who seemed too occupied with her animal rubber toys. 

 

"Nuh-uh Papa" She shook her head. He smiled, Linnéa was never fussing around during bath time. She was just calm and played, lost in her own little world. 

 

"Uh-gain Papa!" Theo exclaimed too excitedly. 

 

"Again?" Hannibal chuckled at the enthusiastic boy. "Alright here we go" He filled the watering can and repeated the process again for what felt like the fifth time that night. 

 

 

 

"Hannibal" Bedelia entered the children's bathroom and as expected, she found the kids were still in the bathtub. "I thought I told you to bath the kids, not _join_ the bath." 

 

“I don’t” His eyes shone bright at two little blond people in the white tub. “We’re merely just having some additional bath time” He poured down the water again over the two-year-old making him giggled and shouted _yes!_ , despite that he didn’t even understand what his father had just said.

 

With a heavy sigh, Bedelia crouched down by the mint green bathtub. 

 

"Mama" Linnéa crawled closer to the edge of the tub. "Duck!" She brought up the little yellow rubber duck in her hand. 

 

"Yes, that's a duck, baby" Bedelia dip her hand in the water and washed over her daughter's wet hair gently. 

 

"How sound?" Big blue eyes looked up at her in wonder. She might inherited her father's nose, but those eyes were hers, and Bedelia could see her own-self in those baby blues of her daughter's. She still didn’t know whether she should be proud or terrified by that fact.

 

"How does the duck sound?" She asked, getting curious look and nods from the girl. "Well let's see, ducks are quacking, so they sound, _quack! quack!_ " 

 

Linnéa giggled through her mother's attempt to mimic a duck's sound. Her giggles went louder as Bedelia tried to kiss her button nose. 

 

"Up!" She dangled up her arms, begging for her mother to carry her out of the bath. Bedelia grabbed the fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her daughter before lifting her out of the bath. She could tell the child was tired and sleepy already for now Linnéa's little head was resting on her shoulder and her one arm circled her neck. 

 

"Hannibal" He looked up at her with playful grin still on his face. "You better dry him up before he gets all wrinkly." Bedelia then left the both of them to the nursery.   
  
  
  
                                                             

  


"Mama, _bonsoir lune_!" Linnéa fussed as her mother was about to put her in her cherry wooden crib. 

  
"Conte de fées? Maybe tomorrow alright, you're half-asleep already." Before Bedelia could try to pry off the toddler's fingers from her shoulder, Linnéa fussed again. She whined and insisting to get a bedtime story, such willpower the little one had.

  
"Alright alright, bonsoir lune." She sighed softly then sat down on the nursery cushions by the big window. 

  
"Oh we're having bedtime story?" Hannibal asked a little too enthusiastic for her liking. He put down now all-dried-and-dressed Theodore and the little boy immediately ran then crawled to his mother's side that wasn't occupied by his sister. 

  
"Bobbie?" Linnéa chirped in. She looked up at her father, repeating "Bobbie, Papa?" 

  
He smiled at his daughter's odd nickname for her purple pacifier. Grabbing the soother, Hannibal then played the classic record on the white and gold turntable. Soft tunes of Mozart’s nocturnes filled the dimmed-lit nursery, very much warm and comforting.

 

  
"Alright," Bedelia kissed each of the children's heads, loving the baby smell and Johnson's shampoo from their bath. She opened the green book and started the story as Hannibal sat down, giving the soother to Linnea’s impatient fingers then scooting closer beside Theodore. 

 

He kissed his wife's hair throughout the story, never getting tired of her gentle sound and her jasmine and lilac scent. 

 

And Bedelia hoped he never would. If it was not for her sake, then at least for their children's. 

 


End file.
